Dissidia 000 a different outcome
by S.M.C. Blackheart
Summary: Well this is my first story. I had this idea where what if the characters retained there memories in 000 and what if some new characters showed up. Anyways hope you enjoy rating T for possible language in the future and possible romance
1. Prolog

I don't own any of the Final fantasy characters, however I do own the non-final fantasy characters.

Enjoy!

Prolog the heroes regain their memories.

Flash forward

After much hardship, finally both sides of warriors were there, at Chaos's shrine. They were ready, to finally end the conflict, and destroy Feral Chaos. However some were more ready then others. Some were afraid that even if they destroyed him it wouldn't matter, others were afraid that destroying him would mean all of them disappear along with him. But despite all their worries they were final here, about to destroy the monster behind it all. Chaos warrior or Cosmos warrior, at this end it no longer mattered. And at the top of the long stairs case stood, or rather, was Feral Chaos. He roared angrily at the group that assembled at his throne. The mured moogle floated behind them slightly looking on the sight with sorrow filled eyes. Cloud was the first to step up,

"This is it… its time to end the conflict, once and for all." Next the Warrior of light stepped up,

"It is time to finally end this, which Cosmos has sought to end since the very beginning." And then Feral Chaos launched himself forward, so quickly almost no one was expecting it. The rush of air that followed behind him, despite him heading towards Cloud, knocked everyone but Sephiroth, Cloud, and the Warrior of Light down the flight of stairs, all the way to the bottom. Luckily Cloud had his sword out, so he managed to block Feral Chaos's attack, only to be smacked by his long tail afterwards. However he wasn't able to block the next attack, and Feral Chaos quickly slashed Cloud's shoulder with his claws. Cloud fell backwards, as Sephiroth charged forward with his blade out, slashing quickly at Feral Chaos, only to land no hits. Chaos quickly spun around and swiped at him, knocking Sephiroth down the stairs with the rest. The Warrior of Light charged forward as well, only to meet the same out come as Sephiroth and fall down the stairs with the others. Feral Chaos roared towards the sky, then turned on Cloud, and at the bottom of the stairs a yell could be heard from Tifa, "Cloud! NO!" Feral Chaos swung, and Cloud closed his eyes, expecting to die, only for a long clink noise to be heard instead,

"Hey Cloud, did I make it in time or…" Said a voice, and Cloud opened his eyes to see a boy with a scythe, holding back Feral Chaos's large claw with it.

"No, you made it just in time Steven."

Present time…

As like with all the other ends to the cycle, the warriors were purified, however what was different with this time was that as soon as the warriors were revived Chaos lost it, and went straight for Cosmos, killing most of the warriors in his wake. He nearly destroyed Cosmos, but once again the purification happened, and this time the mured moogle sealed Cosmos away, so that she would be safe, along with himself. And this time the warriors were brought, but with no god or goddess to serve, they were "Free" to do what they wanted in this world. However unlike every other time, their memories were restored, and for some unknown reason the warriors from the 12th cycle were brought back as well. Also unlike the other times they were all brought back to one place, the Order's Sanctuary.

They all appeared, all at once, everyone from the 12th cycle on, even Gilgamesh, even though technique he wasn't part of the conflict. The first people to acknowledge that they were there were Tifa and Cloud,

"Cloud?" asked Tifa.

"Ya…hey." Said Cloud and Tifa quickly ran up and gave him a hug, embracing him tightly, until she noticed Sephiroth,

"Sephiroth! What are you doing here!" Yelled Tifa quickly, and Cloud quickly turned, blade in his hand. Sephiroth merely looked at them,

"I…have no idea why we are here…" he said swiftly. Before any more acquisitions could be thrown out Lightning stepped up

"Ok… does anyone else remember anything, I can remember stuff about my world, and I kind of remember this place, but I'm not sure…" And so everyone took a minute to think, and once everyone realized they could remember this place, and this world, it struck them what had happened.

"Chaos…he killed Cosmos…but we're still here…" Said Cloud quietly.

"Yes, it would appear so, but why are we still here?" Said Ultimecia.

"Well what does it matter why we're here? We're here now, so why not enjoy it." Said Laguna in his laid back personality.

"Why! Because we should be in our worlds, with the people we love, not here in this dead world!" said Cecil.

"Calm down Cecil, something must be the matter with the Great Will, otherwise we would all be home." Said Kain.

"Your right about that, the Great Will is all messed up, can't say why though." Said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to see a group of teens standing not to far away.

Now I know this isn't very good (atleast I don't think so) but this is my first story. So please review and what not also mabye it's just me but I think that I made Cloud have to many pauses, even for him.

Anyways review and comment please!


	2. Chapter 1

Once again I don't own the Final Fantasy characters but I do own any non-Final Fantasy characters that may be in this story.

Chapter 1 the unknown warriors

"Who the hell are you?" said Zidane.

"Well that is a long story, but all we know are our names, and even that's kind of fuzzy." Said a girl behind the boy who spoke before. They were all clearly from a different world, not a single one of the warriors recognized them, and for some reason they couldn't remember whom they were while the warriors could now all remember.

"Anyways, I'm Steven, pleasure to meet you." Said the first boy, who held out his hand.

"How do you know the Great Will is messed up, when you can't even remember who you were?" asked Cloud. Steven shrugged,

"Not sure… I know that we knew something about it…but since my memory became fuzzy all I know is we knew something. Hey, you gonna leave my hand just sitting there, or you gonna shake it?" asked Steven with a smirk, showing off small fangs.

"I'd rather not, you don't look really human." Said Cloud.

"Huh, you noticed that too. That's what I thought, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be called, all right never mind then. Now while I'm thinking about it Tessa is the girl on my left, with the big sword, Claire is on my right with the rapier, David is behind me with the glowing bow, Drake is the one with the spear, and the girl in the maid outfit is Tif…Tif…Tiffany that's right, Tiffany!" said Steven enthusiastically. Cloud quickly looked the bunch over; (as you'll notice I'm gonna favor Cloud's input on a lot of things,) Steven was sort of tall, had green hair with a strand over his right eye, and wore a black jacket. His most noticeable feature, actually all of their most noticeable features, were pairs of wings and tails on most of them. He had large black wings on his back, but while Utimicia's were more feathery, theirs were more scaly, or solid. His tail was also black, and it had like a spade on the end. He also had a noticeable large scythe on his back, which was probably his weapon of choice from his world. Tessa was in a pink and black striped shirt, and a black and pink striped skirt that went down to her knees. She also wore black leather boots, and had a black tail with a club on the end. Claire however, besides maybe Tiffany, was the most weirdly dressed one of all. She had on a long black dress that went down to her ankles and she had her hair in two pigtails, which were near the back of her head. She also had wings like Tessa and her tail had a heart on the end. Drake had on a leather jacket and leather pants, and he had a pair of really small wings on his back which looked like Tessa's but were about a 4th their size. David had on normal clothes actually; he had on a T-shirt, and some blue jeans, kind of normal for someone so not normal. And then Tiffany, Tiffany had on a genuine maid outfit, the low-cut top, trim skirt, everything, except maybe a little hat. She had rather large wings as well, but she had a pink tail with a heart on the end. She had on her back a large axe, one with the axe part at one end of a rather large staff for lack of a better word.

Of course, Zidane being Zidane just had to comment about Tiffany's outfit, "Hey, so what's up with the sexy maid costume. " Tiffany quickly blushed, but Steven quickly jumped to her defense,

"Hey, watch it monkey boy before I break your spine." Zidane backed up quickly, holding his hands up in surrender,

"Ok man wow, it was just a joke." Steven just looked at him angrily a second before dawning a confused look on his face,

"Wait, why did I just jump to her defense like that…What happened in our world, and why can't I remember anything…" said Steven, holding his head up in one hand.

"No idea, all of our memories were wiped the first 20 times or so too." Said the Onion Knight.

"So…we have no memoires, at all? Well this ruins all of my plans." Said Tessa angrily.

"Plans? What plans?" asked Tifa.

"Well I can't rule this world if I can't remember my past, how would I know the extent of my power?" said Tessa angrily.

"Whatever, this doesn't matter, we just need to find Chaos and defeat him." Said Vaan, walking off randomly to the west.

"Wow, wait up a second, we need to decide how to get there first, slow down." Said Squall.

"Na, I agree with Vaan, let's just pick a direction and head that way." Said Prishe following in Vaan's direction.

"I'm pretty sure your going the wrong way, I believe it was to the east." Said Cloud, and Prishe and Vaan changed direction and started heading the other way.

Laguna simply stared after them for a minute, "Alright, I'm cool with that, I'm going with them, anyone else?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm in." said the Onion Knight.

"I'll go if he is going." Said Terra quickly.

"Ya, it's better then sitting here." Said Lightning and the group took off for the east.

"I'm headed this way, coming Bartz?" said Zidane.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." And the two took off at a run to the north, Squall following behind them with Cecil and Firion behind him.

"Well, I guess that leaves you, me, and Shantotto, and the Warrior." Said Cloud, and the four took off to the south.

"Wow, we just got ditched by the good guys." Said Tiffany.

"Ya…we did huh. Wait a minute, that means, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Yelled Steven.

"Forget your pathetic struggle, there is really nothing to do in this world, you might as well get used to it." Said the Emperor. Unlike the warriors of Cosmos, the warriors of Chaos all headed in the same direction except for Gilgamesh, who headed after Bartz, and Sephiroth, who headed after Cloud.

"Wow, everyone abandoned us." Said Tessa.

"Well fine be that way, SCREW YOU TOO!" yelled Steven into the sky. He turned and stomped off randomly, and with now where else to really go, the others followed him swiftly.

Well hoped you enjoyed please review or comment and I appreciate all those who have commented before. I think I did a better job of trying to get most characters to have a line, or at least of of Cosmos's warriors. Can't say when next chapter will be up, I have to have inspiration to type up a story, but I'll do my best to get it up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Dissidia 000 chapter 2

Chapter 2 manikins are everywhere

"What the "slash" HELL are these "slash" THINGS!" Yelled Steven angrily swinging his scythe around quickly at the coming foes.

"No "pew" idea but they sure are getting on my "pew" nerves." Said Tessa quickly shooting the foes quickly.

"Hey look they're retreating!" Said Claire quickly. And she was right, quickly the foes fled to the south and the east, retreating from the party of warriors.

"Phew, that was close, they just kept coming." Said Steven falling to the ground.

"Oh hey, didn't the warriors of those gods call them manikins or something?" asked Drake.

"Now that you mention it, ya that sounds familiar, but I think they look more like clones, but hey manikins work too." Said Steven.

"So, now where?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, I guess we should just keep roaming, however it looks like those things were coming from the south, I think, where are we by the way?"Said Tessa.

"This is called, the World of Darkness." Said a voice from behind them. Everyone except Steven quickly turned around weapons ready.

"So, which one of them are you, goody goody, or doosh bag villain?" asked Steven without turning around.

"I am Golbez, and I am what you would call a "Doosh bag villain." But I prefer the term warrior of Chaos." Said the figure. Steven chuckled lightly,

"Well, if you were a warrior I would call you as such, however since no one really serves a god anymore, you can't really call you self a warrior now, can you?" said Steven, laughing again at the end. "Anyways, why are you here? I'm guessing not for a curtsey call."

"True, I find that you and your, companions, are much more interesting then why I have my memories. You are here, yet not one of us recognizes you, and you can't remember anything, yet you believe you know of the Great Will, it is a very interesting predicament." Said Golbez slowly.

"Ah I see, well I suppose your welcome to follow, at this point it would be foolish for you to kill us, what with all the manikins around. I mean that would just be…" started Steven.

"Steven? You ok?" asked David.

"Manikins…they shouldn't be here…those other guys…from the 12th cycle…destroyed the rift for the manikins…didn't they?" asked Steven slowly.

"Indeed, however how would you possible know that?" asked Golbez. Steven sat there a minute thinking quietly before he responded,

"No…Idea…I guess we will have to figure it out later come on," Said Steven hopping up, "We should get going." And he headed off towards the south.

"Hey…Tifa." Said Cloud quietly. Tifa turned to look at him,

"Ya, what's up?" she asked. Cloud was quiet a second before he responded,

"Do you remember…anything from our world, or just this one?" Tifa stood still a minute thinking,

"Well…Kinda, I remember that I love you," she said blushing, "and I remember our other friends, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, Vincent, Red…and Aries. And I remember what we were trying to accomplish, but No I don't remember everything, but how I see it, it's like if you don't do something for a long time, you forget how your supposed to do it, or how your supposed to react. We've been fighting for 20 cycles, I would assume we would forget some of the little things since we have been gone for so long from our worlds." Cloud froze after she said 20 cycles,

"Tifa, I've been fighting for 20 cycles, You…You didn't make it past the 12th cycle. Your not the only one, Lightning, Kain, Vaan, Yuna, Laguna, none of you made it past the 12th cycle, but you destroyed the rift where the manikins were coming out." Said Cloud quietly.

"Oh…well, it doesn't matter, and I'm here now, with you, so I'm ok." She said hugging him tightly.

"Ya, I guess it is ok." Said Cloud quietly.

"Now while the is incredibly sweet, and I hate to interrupt, we should be going, the manikins will be upon us at any moment, lest we figure out how to reclose the rift." Said Shantoto.

"Yes she is right we should be on our way, there is not much time." Said the Warrior of light.

"Alright, let's go." Said Cloud

"This is impossible, how are they back?" Yelled Vaan.

"No idea, but "smack" I'll kill ALL OF THEM IF THEY RIP MY SHIRT!" yelled Prishe.

"Um… Prishe, I think your gonna be fine." Said Laguna.

"I'm not so sure, there sure are a lot of them." Said Terra.

"Don't worry, no matter what, I'll protect you." Said the Onion Knight.

"Hey, I just noticed, "PEW PEW PEW" where is Light?" said Laguna.

"You know, "slash slash slash" no idea." Said the Onion Knight.

"What is your ploy, Emperor?" said Utimicia.

"Ploy, what ploy? Even if I had one, how could I possible accomplish it, before I had a god I could toy with, now all I have are you bunch, and not one of you has the power to match a god." He said angrily.

"I believe that the more important matter is, how to return to our separate worlds." Said Exdeath.

"Ah, I see. And how do you propose we accomplish that, we serve no god, Chaos has lost control, and we have no idea who summoned us!" yelled the Emperor.

"Control yourself Emperor! I have no quarrel with you, however we must face facts it doesn't look good for us." Said Exdeath "While before we could control the manikins, they now seem to have a free will, that or since Chaos didn't summon us we can't control them, thus they will attack us the same as the warriors of Cosmos, how do you suppose we handle the never ending waves of manikins."

"Enough arguing, this isn't helping anything, I say we go to Chaos's shrine, and see what's up with him, if he really has lost it, then we will just have to figure out how to finish him." Said Kefka.

"We agree with Kefka, we must decided upon something, mustn't we." Said the Cloud of Darkness.

"If nothing else, perhaps we can find the new rift of the manikins and destroy it, unlike the weak Cosmos warriors, we can handle destroying a simple rift." Said Kuja.

"Hey, does anyone else notice that Gabranth isn't here?" said Garland.

"Nor are Jecht or Golbez here either, oh well let's leave the weaklings behind and find us some manikins to destroy HEHEHEH!" laughed Kefka, and the villains walked off for Chaos's shrine.

"Hey kids, daddy's here!" said Jecht as he walked towards Yuna and Tidus.

"Oh, hey dad, what's up?" asked Tidus.

"What's up, can't a dad visit his son, but anyways, I remember, that originally I served Cosmos, and that you served Chaos, and while I don't like to gossip, the Chaos goons are kinda annoying, so I figured I would travel with you guys instead, unless you got a problem with that?" asked Jecht.

"Sure, I guess can't hurt right Yuna?" said Tidus.

"Of course, it would be an honor to fight along side you sir Jecht." Said Yuna.

"Alright, well let's get a move on, I'm itching for some action." Said Jecht.

"Vaan…" said Gabranth, approach Vaan and his group.

"Oh…Gabranth, what do you want?" said Vaan.

"I believe you and I have the same goal, you intend to destroy Chaos to fix the cycle, correct? Said Gabranth.

"Ya, that's right, why?" said Vaan.

"Well, I intend to destroy Chaos for personal reasons, and as of right now the warriors of Chaos have not yet realized that our only hope of returning lies with destroying Chaos, so I decided to travel with you and your group, and we could destroy Chaos together." Said Gabranth.

"It couldn't hurt, having some help could it?" said Terra.

"Sure, why not, I trust you enough, lets go." Said Vaan and the group headed off.

"GODDAMNIT!" Yelled Steven. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!" yelled Steven. " I SAID DIE UGH,…" said Steven, as one of the manikins successfully stabbed Steven in the chest with his blade. "Warrior of light, more like warriors of…ugh STUPIDITY!" yelled Steven, pulling out the blade and breaking the manikins arm. He turned and slashed the manikins, before falling to the ground in pain. "ugh…that…hurts." Said Steven weakly.

"STEVEN!" Yelled Tiffany before charging towards him, until manikins fell in front of her blocking her path. Everyone turned to look at Steven, and much to their surprise he stood up, scythe held confidently in his hand,

"You think "cough" thats enough to kill me, you got another thing coming." Said Steven with a smirk. Three manikins advanced towards him, but before they could get in a swing, Steven slashed his scythe through all three like they were nothing. "Yaha, SCREW YOU MANIKINS!" he yelled, one hand still clutching his chest.

"…" One of the manikins looked at Steven as if he wanted to say something,

"Ya, screw you too!" yelled Steven slashing that one in half with his weapon, before turning and launching a blast of green energy at one approaching him from behind. "Ya, now, WHO WANTS SOME!" Steven yelled again, and this time something about him changed, his dark, demonic wings, changed to feathery white wings, almost like,

"An angel." Said Golbez.

"Anyone need some help?" asked a figure, who dropped down and reveled herself as Lightning.

"Ya, "slash" took you way to long "slash" to get here." Said Steven.

"Well, I needed to know if you were skilled or not, I wouldn't be caught dead traveling with warriors who couldn't fight." She said with a smirk. Steven laughed,

"Well, clearly we can fight, so why not join in." said Steven and Lightning join in the fight, "There is more then enough here to share." Steven said.

I think this one was better, not much fighting either though. Also the slashes and pew pews in "" were supposed to be someone slashing or some one shooting a manikin. So as normal review and comment you know the deal I'll try to post the next one as soon as i can. Thank you!


End file.
